


A Light to My Dim World, Like a Firefly

by MosquitoParade



Series: Omegaverse Detroit: Become Human // Detroit: Become Alpha [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Hank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Carlos' Android, Connor and the one way glass, Connor is an absolute joy, Connor is just "Omega" for a good two paragraphs, Connor just wants to show Hank love, Connor loves Hank unconditionally, Hank actually has low key feelings for Connor, Hank does 43 percent of his best in this fic, Hank doesn't really want Connor's love, Hank really tries to be a sweetheart to Connor, Hank wants to love Connor from afar because up close is hard, M/M, Omega Connor, Omega Verse, Omega!Connor, Omegaverse, alpha Hank, but he got Hank instead, but that's okay, in a bar full of Alphas I think Connor was expecting the worst, so unconditionally that he loves Hank just from the picture that OmegaLife gave him, that whole fiasco again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: An Omega comes looking for a certain Hank Anderson, because he's recently been assigned a case.Hank learns he wants to protect Connor, but the Omega is a fucking handful.





	A Light to My Dim World, Like a Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to that promise.
> 
> I did have to hold onto it a bit longer than I wanted to, just to check some things, but, it's out :)

The bell on the bar door alerted all the Alphas of the new arrival, however, Hank didn't care to look up, yet, the tense air of the bar worsened after the scent of Omega washed through out it, something that would never quiet come out of the painted walls. Hank could hear the grumbles of Alphas, as the Beta bar tender turned a blind eye to whatever may happen.

"Lieutenant Hank Anderson?" The Omega asked into the bar, and the warm scent of Omega ran bitter cold. "I, uhh," The prim Omega, dressed in a very formal dress shirt, and pants, along with a soft Omegan jacket, walked over to a free section of the bar, beside Hank, holding out a picture to the bar tender, "Have you seen him? Please, I've been searching all night... I'm his Omega, I'm lost." The Omega was absolutely soaked, and shivering. The bar tender looked over the picture, and then the various Alphas patrons, shaking his head, handing it back. "Oh, thank you, though." Just as the Omega was heading out to leave, Hank slammed his glass.

"What do you want, kid?" Hank grumbled, turning to the Omega, who double checked his face, and immediately lit up. Hank could soon pick up on the warm, bright scent again.

"I'm your assigned Omega, Connor. We have a homicide case!" The half drowned Omega spouted off, and Hank felt instantly like he must protect this baby, in a 20 something's body.

~~~

"I'm leaving if your Omega can't find something in the next 10 minutes, Hank." Chris grumbled, halfheartedly, but Connor didn't take it as lightly.

"I'm trying! I just can't figure out where he went!" Connor's hands tightened in his hair, ears flat, and Hank had to gently grasp the Omega's hands to remind him to cool down.

"Chris, you can't talk to him like that. This is his first crime scene." Hank tried his best to explain, but he was also rather fed up with Connor's lack luster performance.

"It's my second, but the last guy was alive, and in the open!" The omega whined, and the awful, terrified scent was back, and Hank could swear that if this damned Omega was anywhere nearby, he'd come help lull Connor to sleep to stop this retched smell.

"H-he was in the l-l-living room, and fled..... and f-f-fled to the......" Connor looked around, "not outside.... s-s-s-so, he's still here... but..." Hank could practically see the moment the pieces snapped into place. "Is there an attic?"

Hank blinked, and looked over at Chris, "Is there?"

By the time Chris could confirm, Connor was out of sight, dragging a chair that was too big for him, across the ground. Hank lifted it easily, and brought it to where Connor wanted to go. The Omega made a small noise of thanks, and was up in the attic.

 

Time pressed on, and Hank was talking about the game with Chris, and Ben, when a different scent of stress hit the Alpha, "Hank! He's here!" Connor shouted, and Hank was extremely impressed.

~~~

Connor sat behind the one way glass, finger marks all over in front of him, as the Omega had completely misunderstood how the glass worked. Still, his tail was beating furiously against Hank's chair as the Omega watched Hank attempt to interrogate the Omega who seemed slightly bothered, but not too distressed. So, when Hank walked back in, Connor was already standing, "I want to go next! Please!"

The Omega got a smile from Hank, "Okay, go ahead, bud." The old Alpha said, completely ignoring Gavin, who had tried to add in something that Hank didn't care to hear.

Connor was in the interrogation room in a moment, and he waved at Hank through the window eagerly. Even though he couldn't see his reaction, Connor could hear slight laughing, and he grinned ear to ear before he quietly sat with the deviant. There is quiet mumbling from Connor to the deviants for a solid 3 minutes, until there is banging on the glass, and Connor is 99% sure that's Gavin.

So, he talks louder, "You stabbed him 28 times. WHY?"

The deviant looks so betrayed, and Connor has to shrug it off. "Admit it, and maybe I can convince Hank to get the other Alphas not to hurt you." Nothing. "You know you'll be going back to OmegaLife, and they _will_ find out what went wrong." Nothing. "You would've had such a better life if you had-"

"No! He beat me! I'd much rather take my gamble with OmegaLife than with _HIM_." The deviant nearly yelled.

"So, you admit to stabbing him than?" Connor asked, glancing over at the glass.

"I...." The Omega closed his eyes.

Well, if he won't respond this way. "28 times! You didn't want to leave him a chance!" Connor yelled, standing. Carlos' Omega flinched, covering his head with his arms. Stress level skyrocketing.

"He beat me every day...."

~

Connor smiles as he stands up, confession obtained, and mission complete. He was planning on leaving, while the others bickered behind him, ignoring what was happening, until a gunshot rang out. Connor grabbed at his ears fast, trying to cover them, the sound ringing through his head.

He didn't look back though, but, felt a large Alpha presence hug him from behind. It was Hank, and for once, Connor could smell the fear on him. He'd been worried.


End file.
